The present invention generally relates to the field of computer-based information handling systems, and particularly to a system for managing software on a computer-based information handling system.
Computer-based information handling systems are often utilized as gaming machines on which arcade style, adventure, sporting, or the like games are played. Present computer-based information handling systems have evolved both in the hardware and in the architecture of the operating system and software running on the hardware. This being the case, no single standard has been promulgated for the installation, storage, and running of games on the computer-based information handling systems. As a result, some games may be optimized for various versions of operating systems more so than others, causing the files that start and launch the games to be located in a random placement of directories, drives, and media. Further, newer operating system versions tend to include a registry in which games that are compatible with the registry are listed for easy identification. However, since the newer versions of operating systems are typically designed to run programs designed for older versions of the operating system (in order to maintain backwards compatibility), many new games are written specifically for the older operating system versions instead of newer versions. This is further reinforced by the intention of the game creator to create games that will run on the highest number of computer-based information handling systems, including those that are only running earlier versions of the operating system. As a result, games written for the older version of the operating system do not appear in the games registry file.
Most gamers utilizing a computer-based information handling system do not want to waste precious gaming time searching for the location and directory of every game. Game files are usually installed in specific directories created during the process of installing the game on the computer-based information handling system. Typically, the names of the directory are obscure and difficult to remember since the directories are named after the software company that publishes or distributes the game rather than the name of the game itself. Thus, it is difficult for gamers to readily locate all of the games installed on their computer-based information handling systems. The tediousness of the search for installed games increases with the increasing number of games installed, the increasing size of hard disk drives and other storage media, and the increased number of differing versions in a series of operating systems.
The present invention is directed to a method for locating game files on a computer-based information handling system. In one embodiment of the invention, the method comprises the steps of searching a storage medium for game files until a file is found, determining whether the file is a game file; if the file is not a game file, repeating the searching step; if the file is a game file, determining whether the file executes a game application; if the file does not execute a game application, repeating the searching step; if the file executes a game application, determining whether an icon is associated with the file; if no icon is associated with the file, assigning an icon to the file, placing a copy of the icon into a games file, and linking the copy of the icon to the file. In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a computer readable medium containing computer readable code for causing a computer-based information handling system to execute the above method.
The present invention is also directed to a game management system for a computer-based information handling system. In one embodiment, the game management system comprises a search engine for locating a game program on a computer readable storage medium of the computer-based information handling system, and a database manager for creating and managing a database of files linked to the game program located on the storage medium of the computer-based information handling system.